


Be Her Grandmother (You Haven't a Choice)

by sleepy_ry



Series: Be Our Family [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Families of Choice, M/M, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Series, Trans Male Character, Trans Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Dadan assumed she managed to escape raising another little one.Shame, she's wrong.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Be Our Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698517
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Be Her Grandmother (You Haven't a Choice)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

“You better be joking.” Dadan shakes her head as the wrapped brat begins to squirm and cry. “I lose you two and have been living in peace. Now, you’re back and with a warlords baby?” 

“I intended on giving her to a friend, but Ace and Luffy would prefer something away from the marines.” 

Luffy raises a hand to his shirt where two noticeable wet spots are beginning to form. Well, it answers one question for her. Ace glances over, face flushing in what better be shame. 

Dark, thick hair peeks from the blanket. Its cry is familiar: hunger, the same pitch her father used to make when he wanted food. 

“I’ll watch it for now, but your friend better come and get it. They can have a month.” 

Luffy’s face stretches into a broad grin. “You’re going to love her Dadan! Isn’t that what happens? A grandparent always loves the baby more?” 

“I'm not its grandmother!” 

“She loves them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge for some Ace/Law/Luffy with a living Rosinante and Dadan fostering their baby because the work isn't exactly baby-friendly. 
> 
> In other words: my next project.


End file.
